


【Dianat】Young And Beautiful

by DardoMoon



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: A Love Story.





	【Dianat】Young And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。

当我把眼睛沉入你的眼睛  
我瞥见幽深的黎明  
我看到古老的昨天  
看到我不能领悟的一切  
我感到宇宙正在流动  
在你的眼睛和我之间  
——《阿多尼斯诗选》

1.

Diana的手指穿过窗台上明透柔软的阳光，在Red Room外隔着玻璃看到角落里一个纤瘦清秀的女孩。她垂着头，脸颊上有一抹浅淡的雀斑，闭着沉默的唇一言不发。制服在训练中湿透撕破，她年幼的脸上、手臂和小腿都有灰尘和正在愈合的伤口。四周安静，只有她注意到投进房间的光线里有一小块被遮住，于是她抬起头，绿色的眼睛和Diana相对注目。那是她第一次见到Natasha，在一个凛冬的下午，Diana携握一身阳光，点燃了Natasha瞳孔里被战争熄灭又冰封的火焰。  
那时候有太多的孤独、太多的不解与对抗，幼小手腕中细微跳动的脉搏如此脆弱，只有薄薄一层皮肤充当保护。她脑海中思考着宇宙与死亡，灵魂终究会破灭还是永恒，十字架上流血不止的耶稣是否恨着犹大。以及，真正的告别是仇恨与漠视，还是战火之后黯淡失活的双眼。  
注射的疼痛每一次、每一次几乎都要抽干Natasha的骨髓。粗大针管从她背后尚未发育完全的脊柱间隙刺进来，基因改造，她会比正常人年轻很多、很多年，可对于孩子即使是“年轻”对她来说仍然久远。她背诵着密码学、历史、毒药配方，接受被植入的记忆。冰冷的机器传递给她舞蹈室木质地板的清香、巨大干净的镜面、舞鞋，还有阳光。她闭着眼睛，在机器下因为恐惧无声地颤栗着，回忆起窗外那双温柔动人的眼睛。那样她才能熬过这一切。她想也许就算过去很多、很多年，她都会记得那双眼睛——如果她足够幸运活到那么长久。

2.

她是神。  
散在后背的发丝从腰际泻下，肩头光晕凝驻，Diana从她的脖颈吻下去，唇膏旖旎缱绻的红从锁骨汩淌而过，触碰洁白如流奶的高耸的胸脯，和肌肤之下清晰可辨的胸骨。Natasha下腹有几道永远无法愈合的伤口，武器的辐射和杀伤力过于强悍，而她毕竟只是血肉之躯。Diana微凉的指尖摩挲过它们，神有无穷力量，但是无法让时间倒流。她每次都会着意亲吻这些疤痕，仿佛它们是昨天在Nat身上留下的，也灼痛着她的手和神的心跳。  
“Nat，”她柔声呼唤，握住身下绵润的腰肢。“说点什么。”  
“我以为只有那些俗不可耐的男人会喜欢听情话。”Natasha纤细手指抚上她的脖颈，饱满甲片染着鲜艳的丹蔻。  
“我只是喜欢你。”Diana倾身向前，她的声音低沉、和缓，瞳孔在背光下漆黑幽深。“小甜饼，跟我说点人类的情话。”  
发丝间似乎有香气流动，Natasha神色因为身体里探入的一根手指恍惚起来，她迷蒙地亲吻眼前人的下巴，呼吸熟悉的、让她安心的纯净气味。斑斓观赏鱼在客厅开着灯的玻璃鱼缸里游动，桌角时钟一分一秒投下稍纵即逝的流光，灰尘在寂静间骤然失语。傍晚深沉的凉意覆盖人间，夜色温柔，炽热星辰落地生辉，亚马逊不灭的太阳俯身亲吻她的唇。  
“Will you love me？”  
Diana怔了怔，垂下眼睛看她含苞待放的脸颊，有时她会忘记Natasha其实没有看上去那么年轻。“你在我十三岁时就见过我，对不对？”她的女孩嗓音迷人曼哑，“你在那时就见过我，把那样的我尽收眼底。”Natasha极其缓慢地眨眼，睫毛长长地、留恋般收滑过一道优美的浅弧。“现在你告诉我，Will you still love me？”

3.

最后一场训练结束时，她们被留了下来。离Natasha最近的女孩儿手臂在实战演习中骨折，血从匆忙包扎的绷带中渗出来，而这里几乎没有治疗。她们靠被改造的基因活着，或像幼时目睹的惨状那样死去。  
Black Widow Ops这种地方只适合能驾驭战场的人，弱小、胆怯、优柔寡断，都是女孩需要切断的裙袂。人总是边长大边被梦寐以求的理想所折磨，Natasha以为她不会忘记这个永远改变着自己的地方，直到这里为她和她的同伴们举行了一场别开生面的毕业典礼。  
那是沉寂太久的渴求，她们坐上制造记忆的机器，精准剂量的致幻剂让她们在一片黑暗中编织乐园。Natasha回到那个冬天，明明那么多次冰天雪地的训练、因为无法完成任务受罚挨饿的寒夜，她唯一清晰的记忆，竟然是那个温暖的、有着一个女孩对她微笑的下午，像一束顽强开在黑泥中永不凋谢的玫瑰。她意识到自己靠着这段记忆已经支撑下去太久，即使对记忆的重置和洗刷也没能从她身体里夺走它。  
那一刻她听到自己内心深处的声音：离开这里，Nat，你从来都不属于这里，你从来都想离开这里。  
她在致幻剂残余的作用下站起来，那天下午她受着伤，高强度的训练让她难以承受。阳光却在她眼中越发清澈明净，她走向看着她的那个女孩，手臂和身体穿过窗户。  
“今天是你的毕业舞会。”女孩对她笑笑，清纯脸庞毫不设防，唇形非常好看。  
“是的。”Natasha点点头，她有点莫名的紧张，却没有本能的敌意戒备。  
“So，”女孩对她眨眨眼，伸手微微弯腰：“May I？”  
她把手搭进她温热的手心。Natasha走上前，《Liebesgruss》响起，女孩揽住她的腰，靠近的气息带来柔美醉意。“It’s for you，Nat.”她们一前一后慢慢踩着音符，天空变得非常遥远，不锈阳光将寒意驱散。  
“我不明白。”Natasha凝视她，像在品鉴精致瓷器。  
“你不期望我来吗？”她依然在微笑，“I’m here,for you.”  
“你从哪里来？”Natasha问，脚尖随着节拍一顿，“要到哪里去？”  
女孩停下脚步，将握着她的手抬高，Natasha在她臂弯里转了一圈。只这一圈，世界骤变，致幻剂渐渐在她改造过的基因下被血液强制排出，四下里空无一人，女孩的声音像是散在风里一般虚无缥缈。  
“我们会再见的。”

4.

“神一定没有我们身为人类的烦恼。”  
Natasha咬着酒里的樱桃，那算得上是她们第一次约会。她解决掉四个特工，放倒两个第三方，拿到文件之后来到这里甩掉尾巴。音乐闲适轻松，Diana从她的酒里捞出剩下的一颗樱桃，“你真该看看希腊神话，宝贝。”她说，抚摸了一下垂在耳后有点卷曲的长发，“我是宙斯的私生子，人类社会的私生子通常如何生存？”  
“你会烦恼什么？”Natasha支着脸颊看向她，垂下又抬起的睫毛慵懒娇媚。  
“我们憎恨战争又投入战争，”Diana深呼吸，“好像没有尽头。”  
“我不知道你什么时候把自己和人类混为同伍了。”Natasha把酒杯放在桌上。  
“我保护他们，”Diana低头看了一眼自己的酒。“人类有人类的秉性。”  
“‘他们’，”Natasha挑起一边眉，绿色的眼睛像是两滴致命又诱人的毒药，“你在同我交谈，‘他们’中不包括我，还是包括？”  
“对于你，”Diana站起来，“我保护你，与‘他们’无关。”  
下一秒子弹密集地穿过椅子、桌面、墙壁，酒吧里流窜起熟悉的硫磺味，街上骚乱起来，持枪人群涌进，两只大型水晶吊灯被打落摔得粉碎，Natasha滚到一边的沙发后拔枪射击，鼓膜在加速流动的血液下烧胀得愈发清晰兴奋——配合着肾上腺素简直是低浓度大麻。Diana十字抬腕用银镯格挡，套索甩出缠倒三个士兵在左右寻找隐蔽点。火拼瞬间激烈起来，酒吧一地破裂的玻璃片和爆炸的尖锐碎屑飞溅在空中，已经毁坏的桌椅让这里看起来就像扔过手榴弹的巨型蜂窝。酒保和顾客们惊慌的报警声此起彼伏，Diana瞥见Natasha把一个传呼机大小的通讯工具塞进紧身制服的口袋，接着士兵中有人高声喊道：“交出文件！或者死在这里！”  
Natasha抛出两颗催泪弹，没有迟疑地奔向Diana一把抓住她的手，“跟我来。”持续的枪声在身后响起，她们翻身越过吧台和舞台，绚丽缤纷的、平时旋转的光点此时固定停留在透明地板上，飞奔过去时像是被踩得四溅的彩虹。她们来到后方的玻璃落地窗前，Natasha取走Diana背后的盾牌夹在一边手臂上，她握住Diana的手勾在自己腰间，“Hold me.”她们身体贴得很近，几乎能感觉到胸腔下滚烫的心跳。Diana深深看了她一眼，这个人类从事件发生到现在没有露出一丝惊慌失措的情绪，此刻唇角的微笑自信飞扬，仿佛已经司空见惯。Natasha没有停顿，目测了距离后稍稍放慢脚步，对着透明玻璃加速用力撞去。  
“砰”一声巨响，两个抱在一起的女孩重重撞在地上，盾牌勉强承受两个人的重量，为她们挡去多数骨折的几率，Diana的下巴紧紧贴在Natasha的颈窝。Natasha脸颊在盾牌上擦伤了一小块，惯性把她们甩出去几米，直停在街边马路上。行人惊呼着散开，车辆急刹在一旁，Diana翻身起来，Natasha勉强屈膝发出一声低吟。“你的膝盖破了。”Diana拿起盾牌放在后背，看着Natasha强忍疼痛的、失焦的瞳孔，蹲下身呵斥想要立刻站起来的女孩：“别动。”她试着按了按伤口，女孩痛得脸色煞白。四周的人越来越多，他们好奇地拍照、录像和议论，只是没有人打急救电话。  
“我可以。”Natasha撑着双臂把自己翻过来，扫了一眼人群：“只是你有点引人注目了，我现在没办法掩护你。”  
“你不可以。”Diana打断她，把女孩的一只手臂搭在自己后颈，右手小心地穿过她修长的、因为疼痛而略带僵直的腿。Natasha比看起来要轻很多，Diana站起来时以为自己抱着一攥干燥纤细的麦秸杆。其实没有人在乎，那个背着盾牌、卷曲长发的女孩是如何靠着踩地一脚就飞向距离他们最近的高楼楼顶，很快就在人群的视线里消失不见。

5.

“那么你现在是在……保护我吗？”  
Natasha看着Diana把自己放下来，在柜子里寻找酒精棉。她们在城西一家偏僻的医院里，医生忙着手术，粗心的小护士忘记关严值班室，Diana坚持让Natasha躺在床上，然后一步步做着消炎和包扎。  
其实这些在训练时早就是烂熟于心的课程，Natasha甚至能背出酒精旁放的上百种药剂名称和用途，只是从来没有自己以外的人，会这样笨拙又仔细地对待她的伤口。  
“你不需要保护。”Diana的声音很轻，她在说话时完全没有动作那样笨拙的感觉，仿佛语言对她来说是非常熟稔、毋须思考就流水般脱口而出的。她专注地让酒精接触伤口，同时又不过分按压。“你只是在假装被追杀，”她换下棉签，“文件早就被你转移，刚才我们是在吸引注意力。”  
Natasha唇角勾起笑意：“你用真言套索碰过我吗？”  
“没有，表象推理就够了。”Diana轻轻吹了吹伤口，“太阳底下无新鲜事。”  
Natasha把她的下巴抬起来。  
“你不认得我了吗？”女孩声音低柔，有种奇异的喑哑，“你见过我的，你说过我们会再见的。”  
工业酒精干净的气味中，没有一秒钟罗曼蒂克的、爱情电影式的停顿，她们像是问句和答案相碰，以物理的方式迅捷而准确无误地配对，Diana亲吻她的手心：“所以我们再见了。”  
时间淙汩的河流舒卷过黑暗命运与雕塑般的悲剧，彼时以太漫长混沌，创世神看向荒无一物的土地，拨开天空命令道：“要有光。”  
所以我们再见了。

6.

Will you still love me？

那个下午，Diana离开忧郁而充满孤独的Red Room，跟随第13近卫师师长罗季姆采夫少将前往二战前线支援斯大林格勒保卫战。到处都是被炸毁的尸体，没有人清理，战壕里游走着老鼠、果蝇和脓血。增援迟迟不到，前线不断加剧的伤亡同样挫伤了士兵的锐气，Diana不敢发挥神力，人类的生命太脆弱、太敏感，她只能用盾和剑去拉长防御线，因为无论她站在哪一方，都将会造成无法逆转的局面。  
就在她犹豫不决的时候，一个熟悉的身影从她身边冲过去，幼小的Natasha依靠身高优势灵活地突破攻击屏障，手持短刃进行快速绞杀。她一定是偷跑出来的，Red Room这时正是训练的时间，周围几乎都是足足高她一个上身的士兵，穿配着沉重的装甲、防弹头盔和武器。Natasha身上训练时留下的伤痕似乎完全不影响她的动作，她就像只接受严密指令的机器猴子，或者什么恐怖的大型昆虫，刀法看不出什么招式但是迅捷奏效，腓动脉、颈动脉、眼睛都是她偏爱的地方。这大概得益于Red Room地狱般的锻炼，据说女孩们的解剖课都是直接用新鲜尸体上的。战争年代，就是孕育诞生这些残暴和严酷的时代。  
一个士兵被Natasha劈腿缠倒，女孩死死压着士兵的手肘，两个人都在拼尽全力。“为什么你们要侵略这里？”Natasha的声音还带点青春期前的奶气，士兵喉咙里鲜血涌动，原本激烈的目光和动作忽然减弱下来。“van egy húgom,és te is nagy......”士兵是匈牙利人，Natasha听不懂他的话，但是Diana知道这句话的意思——“我有个妹妹，年纪和你一样大。”  
“我爸爸妈妈死了，”女孩说，炮火在她身边炸响。“因为你和你的同伴，他们在我面前被杀死了。”  
大约是听到“爸爸妈妈”的发音，士兵艰难地使用着他学会的为数不多的英语词汇：“I miss my family.”他鼻腔里吸进浮尘，喘息时咳出的血沫流在满是泥灰的脸上，蓝色的瞳孔因为缺氧而散开又聚拢。等Natasha感到自己该松手的时候，才意识到士兵已经死去了。  
女孩呆呆地坐在那里，远处炮弹掀起的风浪吹起沙石和她的头发。士兵的脖子里有一只狗牌，他是A型血，1921年出生于诺格拉德。多么年轻的孩子，她都可以叫他哥哥，但是他们居然相遇在战场，相遇在这个Natasha想要逃出Red Room、而且再也不想回去的午夜——只是因为他们不同种族，使用着不同的语言。  
也许他还有一个心爱的、来不及或者已经表白的美丽姑娘在等着他回家，也许他离家参军时向母亲保证过几年一定会凯旋而归，也许在踏上这次战场之前，他还和自己的兄弟开着谁是胆小鬼的玩笑。只是这一切都在士兵合上的双眼中归于沉寂，Natasha第一次如此清醒、如此接近又如此真实地感受到死亡，只有无尽的凄凉、遗憾和悲怆。这情绪几乎洗刷净了她的仇恨，抽空她所有的力气又灌满了沉重的、难以言喻的生命的暗光。她坐在那里一动不动，浑然不觉身后炸响了一只重型炮弹。  
先是短暂的、进入真空般的失聪，所有的事物都被静止了，一切安静得可怕，紧接而来的就是尖锐的耳鸣，失重的声线在她耳中重叠又拉长，她摔倒了，有人护在她的身后为她挡住了所有飞溅的弹片和火星，卷曲的长发紧紧贴着她苍白的颈窝。

“那是我第一次受到惩罚，也是记忆重置的药剂刚刚被研制出来的时候。”Natasha说，“我骗过了他们，其实那次我的记忆根本没有被重置，我只是接受了多出来的新的记忆。”  
“我真不该信任Petrovich，他坚持要‘救’你回去，我还威胁他不许再体罚你。”Diana抚摸她的肩膀。  
“你怎么威胁他的？”Natasha天真地笑。  
“我说不许动我的女孩儿，”她漆黑的眼睛里好像隐匿着万丈星芒，“否则我就用火神之剑杀了他。”  
她的女孩儿低低笑出声来。

7.

Diana在清晨醒来。  
她的睡眠向来是绵长安逸的，不像她的女孩儿，总是蜷缩着紧紧抱着被子，好像除了做爱从来不曾完全打开自己。她吻了吻Natasha，起床关掉十分钟以后的闹铃。她今天另有安排，就算神盾局被炸毁一百次也不要有其他人联系到她的女朋友。  
大不了让Bruce赔点钱意思意思就行了，Tony又不计较这个。  
她把衣柜里挑好的裙子包好放在床边，走进盥洗室将松散的头发扎起来，边洗漱边想做些什么早餐。做完早餐之后Diana走进书房，书柜顶层的箱子里有一台年代久远的留声机。其实她不是很懂这些，Nat喜欢。她从倒数第二个抽屉里小心翼翼地拿出一张圆盘唱片——当心，那可是1930年的《Liebesgruss》，尤为珍贵——因为有一次Natasha自己喝醉不小心洒了一滴红酒在上面，吓得把剩下的红酒全倒在了一封重要的联合国文件上。天知道复仇者们为了那封文件费了多大的劲。  
这东西真难弄，Diana从来搞不定“高科技”，反正Nat擅长一切，所以她也很少去真的动手做点什么。总之，等她弄好留声机之后，Natasha已经醒来一脸茫然地站在了客厅。  
“这是你做的？”她指了指桌上的心形煎蛋、牛奶麦片，还有用火腿肠、巧克力酱在吐司上摆出来的一个惊悚的笑脸，美中不足。  
“是啊。”Diana原本打算用身体挡着留声机，谁知手指不小心碰到唱针，流畅优美的钢琴声从那个花瓣一样的大喇叭里播出来，吓了两个人一跳。  
Natasha反应最快地尖叫：“你动了我的《Liebesgruss》！”  
Diana想说理论上说我是“移动”了它，但完全不是你想的那个“动”！因为这……  
“这是个约会！”她说，音乐声有点大，搞得她的声音也有点大，像是在据理力争。等等，她们现在要争什么？  
Natasha再次露出了刚睡醒的茫然的表情：“那为什么没有红酒？”  
那不重要，谁说约定必须要红酒的，Nat还总是说自己思想古板固执！Diana向前走了几步伸出手微微欠身，对Natasha说：“能请你跳支舞吗，小姐？”  
“我没有换礼服，”该死的繁文缛节！“对不起，你是不是把衣服放在床边了？”  
“你穿什么根本不重要，Nat，”Diana看着Natasha紧张的脸，“我们跳支舞，你穿睡衣也万众瞩目。”  
Natasha把手放在胸口：“我是在做梦吗？”  
“你没有，宝贝。”  
“你会消失吗？会在我转圈的时候消失吗？”  
“当然不会，”这想法是怎么冒出来的？“我手臂伸得很酸，亲爱的。”  
她们拥在一起，穿睡衣在1930年的《Liebesgruss》里跳舞真是暴殄天物……但是Natasha转了一个又一个圈，每一次都像是在诉说和重逢。但是她已经不用去说，因为她已经再见，一遍又一遍。

END


End file.
